Irken Chronicles
by Spectra16
Summary: Zim gets kidnapped by Skoodge and GIR takes over the world! Parody to the unaired episode The Trial.


**Invader Zim Irken Chronicles**

By Spectra16

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Ner. Jhonen beat me to it.

A/N: I felt the need to write an extended story about Invader Zim, and not just my typical one shots, and random crap. Could this be the works of Spectra16? Possibly. Hard to imagine though. Any who, I will probably make a few references to the episodes that were never aired, since it's not too hard to get a hold of those scripts. And as I always say, if the references are easy to get at, I'll do my best to follow them. Well, I guess I never really SAY that, but I do use references if they're easy to find and use. This story was an idea I got from listening to the commentary on my Invader Zim dvds on the episode "The Frycook What Came From All That Space". Jhonen said that they had created and episode (The Trial) where Zim was sort of kidnapped (but not really) and GIR was left on earth, and he conquered it, but right before Zim came back to Earth, everything went back to normal. So here's a take on that. It's also going to be quite similar to the Tak episode, but no Valentine crap, even though that was pretty funny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter One: Earth Rules!

Cap rolled her eyes at another attempt at a puppet show from the Almighty Tallest. It was obvious to her that the real Almighty Tallest was behind the couch that the puppets were sitting on, because the strings led to them. But they kept giggling, and occasionally talking to her as if pretending to BE the puppets.

"Please, my Tallest. Spare me your theatrics. I want to know what my next assignment is. I've already invaded seven planets, my latest one being Yayak, planet of the Yaks of Doom," She addressed once again. The Purple Tallest stopped giggling. The Red continued to flail the arms of his puppet. He cleared his throat.

"Well done Invader Cap," He started giggling again. Purple shoved him over, causing his puppet to go slack. He grabbed Red's puppet and start moving him about.

"Um . . . Did you have another planet in mind that you would like to conquer?" Purple asked, now occupying himself with a sack full of donuts. Red got up and played with his puppet some more.

Cap thought about what planet she would like to annihilate for quite some time now. She had heard of a secret mission that had been taking place in a place called Earth. Since it was so "secret", maybe it would hold some kind of marvelous power or possibly hold valuables. Since the current Invader apparently hadn't conquered it yet, maybe she would take a stab at it.

"I want to conquer Earth," She puffed up her chest, showing her courage, trying to impress the Tallest. They just kept giggling.

"Okay. Whatever Invader Cap," Purple said and cut the communication. Cap went back to her ship's command center, and set the coordinates to venture to Earth. Her SIR unit sat besides her, and waited for the fun to begin. She looked dead ahead, and smirked.

"One more planet under my belt, one more challenge to complete," Cap patted her SIR unit on the head. It's eyes narrowed.

(Zim's secret base; home)

GIR sat waiting for his new found friend, the mailman. It had been three whole days since GIR had seen him. Possibly because the last encounter involved GIR gluing things to the poor man's head. GIR sat at the window, almost crying. Zim walked in the front room, still wearing his "disguise" from when he got home from school. He ate some strange form of Irken yogurt. He sat down to watch the filthy earth human entertainment, to see what was happening in the world currently.

"Can you hear me now?" A man on the screen asked, taking one step from each time he asked the same question.

"Yes," Zim said, as if expecting some sort of reward for answering his question.

"Good! Can you hear me now?"

"Yes! I can hear you now!" Zim exclaimed.

"Good! Can you hear me now?"

"Foolish human pig flesh! I CAN HEAR YOU NOW!" Zim stood on the couch.

"Good. Can you hear me now!" Zim became tired, and turned the TV off.

"Foolish filthy human entertainment! I can see that they'd be kept busy by answering that . . . . HORRIBLE man who has a hearing impairment of sorts," Zim kept mumbling to himself for a while, randomly spazzing at the thoughts of idiotic human pig flesh.

The door bell rang. GIR screamed, and ran right through the door to chase his mailman friend. But it wasn't him. No, it was something much worse. Dib creature.

"Hi there," Dib said, still not knowing Zim's green dog's name. Zim was still flailing on the floor in agony.

"BI I I I I I I I G HEAD IS S O O O O B I I I I G!" GIR screamed again.

"I brought you something! It's a piggy," Dib laughed to himself. GIR snatched the piggy and ran back into the house. Dib rubbed his hands together and smirked. Then the lawn gnomes woke and carried Dib away.

Dib ran back to his house to watch the footage that the hidden camera inside the rubber piggy would provide. But little did Dib know that GIR would not plant it inside Zim's base, but bury it under a pile of piggy's. Dib sighed, and went to go eat dinner.

(At the Membrane house)

Dib sat down to eat, without even saying anything. Which was strange for Dib. Very strange.

"Your big head fills me with a terrible rage," Gaz threatened and started eating, and played her Game Slave 2 as well. A Membrane video feed floated into the kitchen where Dib and Gaz sat. It showed Professor Membrane at his lab.

"Sorry kids, but a HORRIBLE experiment has gone COMPLETELY wrong over here. We're just cleaning it up right now. I'll be home later tonight," The video feed flew away, with that of Membrane's overly enthusiastic voice. Dib looked at Gaz.

"Hey Gaz, do you ever wonder if Zim is really an alien?" He asked, expecting her to tell him to shut up, or there will be consequences.

"No," She answered quietly.

"Why?" He asked. She looked at him with glowing eyes.

"I was tolerant to your paranormal, idiotic question, but when you ask me . . . WHY . . . . I feel like ripping your head off!" Gaz started floating in the air, and lightning struck around her, "DON'T EVER SAY "WHY" TO ME EVER AGAIN! You know better than to question me!" She shrieked, and then quickly returned to her seat, her meal, and her Game Slave. Dib shrugged, and wondered if there would ever be someone that would believe him, besides manipulative, psychotic school counselors that decide to ditch him and go live with aliens anyways.

(Skool)

"And that, children, is why you should NEVER feed a seagull Alka-Seltzer tablets," Ms. Bitters concluded her lesson for the day. Dib raised his hand.

"What is it, Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked agitated.

"I think something is definitely wrong. Zim didn't come to school today! He could be taking over the world and stuff!" Dib stood on his desk, his arms propped up in the air. Ms. Bitters shot a glare at him.

(Scene flashes to Zim on an alien craft, screaming an bound)

"HEL L L LP! I've been kidnapped! A A A A A A A A A A AH!"

(Back to Dib)

"And what do you propose we do about it, Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked as she folded her hands on her desk. Dib stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know," He admitted.

"Good. Sit down."

(With Zim)

"A A A A A A AH! LEMME GO! HEY! I demand to know where I am! I am ZIM! YOU ARE INTERFEREING WITH MY MISSION FROM THE TALLEST! Hey! Hey! Hey! H e e e ey! I AM ZIM! WHERE AM I! HEY!" Zim screamed, trying to break free of the black binding he was in. The ship he was in seemed like it was Irken, but Zim hadn't realized this yet. From the darkness of one corner, a shadowy figure approached. Zim looked at it in fear, sweat running down his face. The figure stepped into a beam of light caused by one of the computer screens. Zim gasped.

"Skoodge? Is that you? What in the name of the Great Ice Cream Salesman is going on! I de e e eMAND an explanation!" Zim scooted over to Skoodge. Skoodge had a quite devilish look on his face, and the same old stains on his suit.

"Zim, at last I will have sweet veng!" Skoodge squeaked as he walked over to Zim. Zim gasped again.

"Vengeance! Did you kidnap me so that I could help you claim this vengeance?" Zim's eye almost looked starry-like.

"No! You are who I will take venge on!" Skoodge pressed a few buttons, and the main screen that lit the room started buzzing.

"Wait. Don't you mean revenge? Not venge," Zim corrected him. Skoodge gave a "humph", and went back to pressing buttons.

"You caused me much pain in my life since I was born! And now you will suffer . . . Since you were born!" Skoodge pointed to the screen.

"How did I, the great Zim, cause you pain? I have been like a cold, unfeeling robot arm to you! And this is how you repay ZIM!"

The screen was uploaded from Skoodge's PAK as memories of his. It showed images of years ago, back in Invader training.

(Most of this is from the flashbacks of the lost episode "The Trial")

(Deep within Irk, military training area)

Zim and Skoodge are both in their adolescence and sitting with other Invaders-to-be, next to invaders that look somewhat similar to Tallest Purple and Red, but much younger. Each invader is wearing a helmet that is feeding data to all of them. Zim takes his off and looks around, irritated.

"BORING! Ten years and we're still in this education plug! When do we get to see the planet's surface?" Zim got up out of his chair and looked at Purple and Red.

"When I am Tallest, things will be different!" Zim said as if not being Tallest was not an option.

"You? Tallest? That's CRAZY!" Purple laughed.

"The people of Irk must KNOW my power r r r! Skoodge!" Zim points to Skoodge. "You look impressionable!" Skoodge takes his helmet off.

"I sure am!" He chirps.

"Escape with me to the surface!" Zim demands and grabs Skoodges arm and yanks him away from the other invader units.

(Deep within a hatch somewhere)

Zim and Skoodge are clearly lost, but Zim shows no signs of panic.

"We're almost there, Skoodge! Can't you feel it?" Zim inhales the air.

"I DO! I DO! I really feel it too-day!" Skoodge inhales and starts coughing. Just then, a security droid leaps in front of them, and does nothing.

"Quick Skoodge! Name that machine!" Zim waves his hand at Skoodge. Skoodge pretends he is on a game show.

"Dermis Prowler Security Droid! Woo! Big money!"

"Good. How do they function?" Zim asks, keeping very still.

"Detects motion. Homes in. Hurts A LOT!" Skoodge shudders. Zim smirks.

"GOOD WORK SKOODGE!" Zim yells and grabs Skoodge by his collar and throws him at the machinery. Zim goes on with his quest. From a distance, he can almost hear Skoodge.

"Catch me! It wants my brain!"

The memory clip ends. Skoodge gives Zim a death glare.

"It was a brilliant plan! And I did reach the surface! And it was neat," Zim smiles happily.

"And for that, I am going to . . . . Deep fry you in pork!" Skoodge runs off to get his venge, laughing evilly. Zim blinks and sits there.

(At the President Man's podium in President Land)

"And if you vote for me . . . Hehe . . . I'll give everyone a cupcake," GIR giggled insanely as the crowd cheered for GIR. Most of the people had on shirts with GIR in his dog disguise and signs that said "Vote Lumpy little dog for President Man!" No one knew his name was GIR, and no one ever saw him without his dog disguise. GIR took in the attention, and he did a dance for everyone to see.

"I think rubber is neat!" GIR squealed. The crowd burst into cheer. Everyone was definitely going to vote for GIR. Moofy and her Ninja gang was passing out GIR shaped cookies. The Hobo was throwing corn at GIR (as a good gesture). Mortos der Soul Stealer was there too, even though he wasn't due to be walking again for quite a long time. Even Rikki Simmons was there, although he despised little green dogs. And Crazy Taco funded GIR 97.6. GIR smiled and stuck his tongue out and waved to everyone. Of course, he only saw everyone else was a dancing weenie, but everything was okay.

(Skoodge's ship)

Skoodge sat snacking on different chips while Zim burned away with all the Barbeque sauce on him. Skoodge chewed loudly, chip after chip crunching away. Crumbs stuck to Skoodge's suit with all the rest of the fresh stains. It almost seemed like an ecosystem was growing on his jacket like suit. Zim stopped burning after a while.

"So, uh . . . How's Vort been? I hear there was slaughtering rat people there," Zim asks casually.

"It was painful, but I-HEY! You aren't supposed to be talking!" Skoodge yelled.

"Oh. Right, right," Zim said, as if he truly did forget. A few moments of stunned silence went by.

"Venge is boring. I'm gonna go call the Tallest," Skoodge said and walked off.

(At the Massive)

Purple and Red were busy stacking donuts to see how many could be stacked until they fell over. At the moment, they are on 347. (Oo! 47! Alias fans can freak out right here!) Purple hovers up to put on 348.

"Hey, watch it! We've come this far!" Red yelled up. Purple carefully sets 348 on top and sighs relief. And then Skoodge pops onto their screen.

"AH!" Purple and Red scream.

"Hello my Tallest!" Skoodge booms. The donuts fall down in a crazy raining of donuts. Purple and Red glare at Skoodge.

"What is it, Skoodge?" Red asks agitated.

"I would just like you to know that I'm taking CARE of Zim. He is at my mercy," Skoodge salutes.

"Eh?" Purple tilted his head to the side, as if trying to care.

(Dib's house)

Dib starred into his computer waiting for some sort of proof from his camera that he gave to GIR. All he saw was darkness. It wasn't static. Just darkness. And sometimes there would be a shift of small amounts of light. But nothing "alien". Dib was bored.

"I wonder where Zim could be! He hasn't been at school for a whole week! This is really strange . . . Even for paranormal studies!" Dib said to himself.

"DIB! Someone is here to see you! Not like I understand why!" Gaz yelled to Dib from across the house, sounding angry. Dib ran to the front door, where he saw a strange looking girl. She had a tint of green in her skin, a small penguin at her side, and looked some what like Zim.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Dib asked.

"Yes! I am Cap and I'm into paranormal studies, and well . . . Besides Rob Hummel, you're the only person that is still in this field. So I was wondering if you'd like to study with me," She asked, a ting of manipulation in her voice.

"Paranormal studies! Only one in this field! Rob Hummel! This is great! Come to my room! I'll show you my secret organization called the Swollen Eyeball! Finally! Someone to talk to besides myself!" Dib cried and showed the girl to his room. Her penguin waddled slowly behind the two, and fell over a few times before reaching Dib's room.


End file.
